


Could Anyone Really Blame Him?

by mango22



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, after 10 seconds of interaction!!, mazzouk, that's the best ship name for them!, yes I am starting the tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Amira and Mohammed dance together.





	Could Anyone Really Blame Him?

**Author's Note:**

> yes we only had them for a few seconds but here I am writing trope-y indulgent fanfic cause I love them!! german yousana really came thru <3

Mohammed could barely contain his goofy smiles and awestruck expression.

 

He had seen her at Eid two weeks ago, and she had looked radiant as always wearing a magenta kaftan and golden hijab.

 

She had taken his breath away then as well, but today…today he couldn’t even say anything beyond a lame ‘hi.’

 

Clearly, she found it amusing, as he watched her grinning behind her cup. After a few more seconds of awkward stolen glances and shy smiles, she set her drink down and headed over to the dance floor.

 

She turned back to look at him and he wondered if that was an invitation. When she went ahead without another word he just thought ‘oh well here goes nothing’ and joined her.

 

Amira danced for a moment or two before getting her camera out to capture her brother’s silly moves. He could see her slowly shift so that he was in the video too and when she sang ‘lalala’ he repeated it after her, watching her laugh as she continued filming them.

 

The lighting became dimmer as a slow song started playing and Amira put her phone away. Everyone paired up and they were left standing staring at each other.

 

‘May I have this dance?’ was at the tip of his tongue but before he could say anything one of her friends, the blonde one dancing with Essam, gently pushed her so she knocked into him.

 

He held out his arms to balance her and felt the soft velvet of her dress under his fingertips. Her face was filled with a dozen colors but even then he didn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

 

With a small shrug, she steadied herself and put her hands on his shoulder. The song, the melody, the other people all faded away as he adjusted to the sudden closeness, her big dark eyes staring up at him.

 

They softly swayed together with the music, moving from side to side as he tried not to accidentally step on her feet. It helped that he also couldn't look into her eyes for too long so he just concentrated on their steps.

 

He wondered if she could feel how wildly his heart was beating at that moment.

 

As the song came to an end, he reluctantly let her go. Amira gave him a parting smile as the rest of her friends pulled her away, and he was left standing there with that same big old grin.

 

God help him he _had_ to go and fall for his best friend’s baby sister.

 

But looking at her now, could anyone really blame him?


End file.
